Against All Odds
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley James Scott was getting used to being just Haley James once more since she started teaching again. Her students called her Ms. James and she would come around to accept it eventually. But now she had to accept the fact that she may not get called that or anything again. How will that affect her and her ex-husband's life?
1. Chapter 1

"You've reached Nathan Scott, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Nate...give me a call back okay? I just got back from the doctors and you can drop the kids off whenever. I'll be home all afternoon." Haley said over the phone pushing away tears and trying to remain calm as she left the message on her ex-husbands phone. They had been divorced for two years now but they still remained friendly. They had to, they had two kids together. Lydia was barely one when Haley filed for divorce and they officially separated. She had to; the fighting wasn't good for either of them nor the kids. They both blamed it on the fact that they got married young, and had Jamie young, neither of them got to live their dreams to their full potential and resented each other for it. Now that they were separate they would be able to. Well Nathan was able to.

She also missed Nathan like hell. He was the love of her life. She tried to put on a brave face and act like she didn't, especially in front of him. He was happy. He was a basketball coach and there was nothing he loved more than his job, aside from his kids. She didn't want to ruin that. It came above everything to her, his happiness mattered more than hers.

She started teaching again since they separated. She no longer was Mrs. Scott, and that was a hard fact to face for her but she was learning to respond to the name Ms. James. But she knew, ever since the day they met he was her soul mate. And he always would be. She didn't tell anyone this, although she thought Lucas knew. Her best friend always knew somehow.

For Lydia it was nothing, she didn't remember a time when she wasn't being shuffled from house to house. Luckily since the pair got along they were about to settle out a custody arraignment on their own and work out every detail together. It was hardest on Jamie. He always knew his parents as a loving couple and preferred them together. But he learned to accept the fact that that was how life would be from now on. The news Haley just got made her worried for more reasons than one, especially since the little boy was going to get another shocking revelation.

"Knock knock." Nathan said walking into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." Haley called out.

"Hey mom." Jamie said running by.

"Hi." She said waiting for him to come into the kitchen but he started up the stairs.

"I have to feed Chester."

"Hi momma!" Lydia said at Haley's feet.

"Hey baby." Haley squatted down to hug her.

Nathan walked in the kitchen and instantly noticed that Haley had been crying. "Hales?" He said questionativly.

"Lyd, do you want a snack? How about you go grab an apple from the fridge and I will cut it up for you." Haley said standing up as the little girl ran off.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He questioned becoming worried.

"Nathan, please not here." She said nodding to Lydia who was handing her an apple.

"Lyd, how about momma cuts up the apple and then we put on the Little Mermaid for you!"

"Yay!" The little girl cheered.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed...their bed...their old bed...waiting for Nathan. He slowly walked into the room and shut the door.

"Lydia is watching the movie, and Jamie is playing ball out back. Now what is wrong, did something happened at the doctors?"

"You should sit down." She whispered as he took a seat next to her. "So I went to the hospital to get my yearly mammogram done." She started as tears filled his eyes knowing what would come next. "I have cancer Nathan."

"No" He stuttered out barely above a whisper. "How...No..What?"

"I...They said..." She tried to speak but couldn't. The words caught in her throat.

"How is this possible...no one else in your family..." Nathan questioned shaking his head.

"It doesn't have to be genetic. I have a bunch of appointments lined up and obviously I will tell you as everything goes on what's happening...and I know we aren't together anymore but I like to think we're friends...and you're the father of my children so you should know first."

"Hales...how are you being so strong?" He asked openly crying in front of her.

"I have to be. Because if I'm not would spend my last days crying and not with my children, happy."

"These aren't your last days; you are going to get the best treatment possible..." He insisted, his voice course. Nathan reached for her hand to reinforce his words.

"Nathan, we have to be realistic...if anything happens take care of them. Make sure they know I love them, make sure they remember me...especially Lydia. She's so young."

"Nothing is going to happen" He said making her look at him by brushing his hand along her chin. "Okay, you are going to fight like hell and beat cancers ass. You will make it out of this. For our kids and for me...I will be at every appointment. I will be by your side through it all. I can't and won't do this alone Haley. I will not raise our children by myself." Haley inched her hand up his neck and then leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"That was..." Nathan said trying to explain it as he slid his t-shirt on.

"It was you comforting me. We are dealing with something horrible and both of our emotions are out of wack. It was nothing so don't worry about me getting attached." Haley said through her teeth knowing it was more but not wanting to make him stand by her because of pity. She buttoned the last button of her shirt and walked out of the bedroom leaving Nathan behind only to wish what had just happened meant something to her like it did to him.

Haley closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom across the hall to make sure she looked presentable. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to suck it up. She missed him so much, but with her clock ticking she knew they would never be back together.

* * *

"How about I stay for dinner kids?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen, where Jamie and Lydia sat, Haley in front of them chopping tomatoes at the counter.

"Yay!" Lydia cheered as Jamie looked at him, knowing something was up. Sure his parents still talked but never to the point that his father would stick around for hours after dropping them off.

"We will talk about it after they go to sleep." Nathan whispered walking by his ex-wife.

"Mom, isn't Aunt Brooke watching us tonight?" Jamie questioned.

"Oh yeah" She said as it had completely slipped her mind. "She is coming in like...half an hour." She said looking at the clock. "She will probably pick up some food for you two then." Haley shifted to put the tomatoes away. "Jamie, why don't you go pack your bag, and I will help Lyd with hers." Haley moved around and lifted the little girl up to set her on her hip.

"I'll help you bud." Nathan said following Jamie to his room.

"Dad." Jamie said quietly, shutting his door behind him.

"What's up, Jaime?"

"I was going to ask you that, is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" Nathan asked, trying to keep a straight face. It was too soon to tell him, especially without Haley there. It was her decision of when to tell him.

"Cause you never stay this long."

"Your mom and I...I was just going to stay after so we could work out a new schedule since summer is nearly over."

"Oh" He said knowing that usually did take time. "Can we...I know it's...but could..."

"What is it, Jamie?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to him on his bed.

"I just, I know it's far off but could we spend the holidays together? All of us?...I don't care where but can we celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas together?"

Nathan's heart pinged, knowing how much the divorce hurt Jamie...and himself as well "Of course, if that's what you want, your mom and I will work it out."

"Thanks" He said smiling "And can I get a new TV?"

Nathan chuckled and shook his head "I'll talk to your mom about that one."

* * *

"Jamie wants us to spend the holidays together...as a family. It's really important to him." Nathan said as they shut the front door after saying good bye to the kids for the night.

"Oh, okay, that's nice." Haley whispered.

"What's wrong?" He questioned turning to face her.

"I just...we failed them. We couldn't make it work and...He is hurting because of us." Nathan enveloped her in a hug, frankly feeling the same as her. "And this might be my last Christmas with them"

"Don't talk like that; you are going to be fine. I know it."

"Thank you for standing by me."

"There's nowhere else I would be. So what's first?" He asked leading them to sit on the couch.

"I have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow to discuss everything."

"Do you want me to watch the kids?"

"Actually...I'd rather you come with me."

"Oh okay." He said, looking into her eyes. "Of course I will."

"It's early in the morning so the kids will be at Brooke's...how am I going to tell Brooke? Or Lucas, or Peyton, or Karen, or my family."

"With me by your side through it all" Nathan said pulling Haley close to him as they both started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here is the next installment, and real quick I wanted to thank my beta writergirl-11, she's amazing!**

* * *

"Hello, Haley." Dr. Michaels said walking into the room, and shutting the door behind him. He reached out and shook her hand. She was seated in front of his desk, Nathan next to her.

"Hi Dr. Michaels, this is my ex-husband Nathan."

"Well hello there." He said reaching out to shake Nathan's hand as Nathan nodded. "Alright so how have you been dealing with the news?"

"I told Nathan so far, and after this appointment and when I find out more I will tell others. But I figured as the father of my children...and friend he should be told first."

"Okay, let me jump right into it and tell you what's going to happen. First, we are going to get you in for a biopsy and then go from there. If it's what we suspect, you will first undergo chemo for 3-6 months, hopefully that will stop the spreading of the cancer and keep it in the one region. Next, we will take you into surgery to remove it. If the chemo stops the growth it should just be a quadrantectomey or a lumpectomy. Next we will put you in radiation, and if all goes well we can perform a reconstructive surgery if you choose so. Then we just wait and see and hope it doesn't return."

"How soon will we start chemo?" Haley asked, at some point while Doctor Michaels spoke Nathan had reached over and held Haley's hand.

"As soon as possible."

"And if the chemo...what if...how..." Nathan stuttered.

"I think what he is trying to ask is, if the chemo doesn't work how long do I have?" Haley filled in.

"Approximately a year." The doctor said gently, looking in Haley's eyes as Nathan squeezed her hand. "But...we won't think about that...Let's talk over what comes next as far as the biopsy."

* * *

Nathan let out a deep breath as he took a seat in his car, Haley buckling her seat belt beside him. "You're going to do this Haley, you can fight this" He nearly whispered.

"Nathan..."

"You are going to kick cancer's ass you hear me? Because you are the strongest person I know Haley, you can do this."

"But what if I can't..."She whispered as her voice cracked.

"You can and you will because I cannot raise our children on my own. I won't. I won't." He insisted, a tear falling from his eye.

"You might have to." She said putting her hands over her face as she shook her head.

"No I won't, now stop talking like this because it doesn't help. It just makes you feel worse. You can do this, and you will."

"I can do this." She whispered raising her head and smiling at him.

"What was that?" He asked smirking slightly.

"You heard me, I am going to kick cancer's ass" She said loudly.

"With me by your side the entire time."

"I seriously cannot thank you enough..." Haley started before Nathan put his hand over her mouth.

"And you're gonna stop that too. There is nowhere else I would rather be, and if you say it again I am going to personally kick the cancer out of you so I don't have to hear 'thank you' anymore."

"Nathan." She laughed.

"No Hales, there is nowhere else I would rather be right now...well aside from the fact that I wish you didn't have this disease."

"I get what you mean." She said as he babbled.

"Good, now I will drop you off at the house, you go take a nice bath, read for a little bit, and when Brooke drops them off, play with the kids. Just have fun."

"Actually...I think I might tell Lucas."

"Okay" He nodded slowly.

* * *

Nathan dribbled the ball around the court as tears fell from his eyes. He grabbed the ball and threw it in the other direction as hard as he could. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. He was losing the woman he loved more than anything and he couldn't handle that.

He didn't know what to do, or how to help her, and it didn't help that every time he was around her he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let go. He loved her. After his kids, she was his everything. How did things get like this, so broken?

"You put everything that shouldn't be above Haley above Haley, except for maybe your kids." Nathan thought to himself. "You want to try again with her...and even if there is a slight chance she wants the same you have to put her second in life. You have to try harder.

Kids

Haley

A million other things that are more important

Work

There that would be better but...Haley has cancer so you might have just lost every opportunity you ever had. You ruined it."

Haley needed to get better; she needed to because if not...he couldn't live on this earth without her.

"Why her?" He yelled moving to kick the basketball post as hard as possible. "Why fucking her! She is the best person I know, she never hurts anyone, she is the best mother, she never did anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this!"

As he finished yelling he noticed Lucas walking onto the court, bloodshot eyes and all. Nathan put a hand over his mouth shaking his head. No words were said as the brothers hugged each other. It was not an everyday occurrence that they hugged but...they were losing the person they both fell in love with at first sight. "She's going to be okay, right?" Lucas asked.

Nathan just stared at his older brother as he came undone. Both Scott's were at their weakest point.

"I can't lose her." Nathan said as his voice cracked looking out unto the river running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Friday night dinner was tonight, it was a night that everyone gathered together and enjoyed the night. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Julian, baby Sawyer, Lydia, and Jamie. This tradition started just over a year ago as everyone grew busier, they wanted to have one night that they always had fun together and got to chat. At first it was a little awkward for Nathan and Haley and their friends but they soon grew past it and learned to respect each other as friends. Tonight everyone was gathered at Haley's house.

As the doorbell rang, Haley moved to get it but Lucas stopped her "Hales I'll get it, you sit."

All night he and Nathan had been treating her like a child, and doing everything for her. She wanted to shout as loudly as possible that she wasn't going to drop dead any second but knew she couldn't do that around Peyton, Brooke, and Julian who didn't know yet. When Lucas opened the door Deb walked in.

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered to Haley who was seated next to him. "I had to tell someone."

"It's okay." She replied standing up, Deb hugged her son standing in front of her quickly and nearly pushed him out of the way to get to Haley.

"I had to come." She said.

Haley smiled and embraced the woman before looking over at Nathan "I guess now...?" She questioned, her voice cracking slightly, as he nodded. Haley was thankful that the kids were away from the table playing but wanted them completely out of the room when she said this "Deb, could you take the kids out back?"

"Sure." She said quickly moving out of the dining room. Haley could hear Jamie talking to her and as Deb convinced him to go outside she looked around the table at her best friends whose faces screamed of nervousness and pain. They picked up that something was wrong and their faces flushed pale. When Haley heard the back door shut she looked at the three unknowing people in front of her. "You guys...are my best friends, I have been blessed to have known you all for so long, and I love you." As a tear rolled down her cheek, she reached for Nathan's hand for support. She could feel him move to stand behind her as she continued to speak "But I have to tell you something."

Tears were already freely falling down Brooke's face when Haley uttered the words "I have stage 2 breast cancer." Brooke immediately threw a hand over her face in shock. Quickly tears were rolling down all three girls cheeks, Peyton specifically as she looked at her best friend who had the disease that killed her mother. Julian's face sobered out as he shook his head looking down. Haley heard a sniffle behind her from Nathan. No matter how many times he heard about it, it never got easier. Peyton and Brooke both moved out of their seats to hug Haley tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly two months later. Haley found herself walking into the room where she would receive yet another chemo treatment this time, by herself.

"Hello, Haley" Jackie, a nurse she had gotten very close with, greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Where is Nathan?"

"Actually I don't know. We were supposed to meet here because he had a meeting this morning, I guess it ran late."

"Alright, well let me finish up with Irene and then I will get you started."

"Thanks." Haley had taken her leave of absence from work claiming personal reasons - at least that's what she told her students, and spent most of her time at home, as did Nathan. He had found it easier to just stay with her to watch the kids since it was unsure how Haley would feel each day. That was the toughest day of her life, when she sat down and told Jamie. They tried to explain it as best possible without scaring him but in the end all three of them ended up in a crying mess with Jamie lying on his parents laps.

"Hales." She heard Nathan call out from down the hall as he jogged towards her "Sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over and I wanted to pick this up." He said with a small smile, handing over the latest book from her favorite author Mark Schwahn that came out that morning.

"Nathan." She smiled "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Come on back Ms. James" She heard Francy, a sweet older nurse call out.

"Coming." Haley sighed. Another round of chemo and a reminder...Nathan was her EX husband, and better off without her.

* * *

Nearly twelve hours, later Haley lay in her bed, reading the book Nathan had given her as he locked up the house. Just twenty minutes prior the family of four was in Lydia's room, tucking the kids in and saying their nightly prayer, something that had started the first night Nathan slept over. It was pretty generic now; God please help mommy get better and keep her safe...and so on. Afterwards, Haley wandered back to bed as Nathan took Jamie to his room and locked up the lower floor of the house.

"How is it?" Nathan asked walking in and taking a seat on the bed.

"So good" She smiled sitting up.

This had also become a ritual. Before they split up to different bedrooms the two had a long chat over what went on that day; the struggles and triumphs along with what was to come. They spoke about plans for the following days and for the next few weeks. Nathan always seemed to add in how strong she was and how she would kick cancer's ass. All of this happened of course if Haley's head wasn't in the toilet throwing up. Then he would pull out the book, per Haley's request. Every night they wrote a few things about Haley down in it for the kids, some of her favorite things, important advice for them as they grew older, and things to always remember about her.

"You're the strongest person I know."

"And I'm going to kick cancer's ass." Haley said with an eye roll "I know...but if not, write that they were my pride and joy. Being their mother for so many years was a blessing."

"Alright" He said jotting it down then moving to another list they had made "Okay, so now we are at 16" Nathan said acknowledging the fact that this was the age Haley had to now give advice for, each night they did a different age. "Oh God... I can't raise teenagers by myself Hales." He laughed placing a hand to his head. "I mean especially girls, I know nothing about that stuff. Lydia would go to prom in a plastic bag."

"No she won't. You'll have Brooke."

"No, I'll have you." He insisted.

"Let me see what we have written so far." She said sitting up and holding her hand out. He tossed the book but it opened to a different page when it landed in her hands "What's this?"

"Oh nothing." He said, quickly reaching for it, but she moved away.

"Your mother had beautiful big brown eyes. Anyone could get sucked in by them, especially me. When she looked at me and asked me something, I could never say no." Haley looked up at him with a slight smile.

"I've been writing down everything I love about you, things I want them to know." He sighed

"Nathan." She smiled.

"It's really nothing."

"Thank you." She insisted, he was taking this seriously. As she ran a hand through her hair out of slight contentment she was surprised at what she saw. A clump of hair had come out in her hand.

"I knew this day would come." She said looking at it.

"It's not noticeable" Nathan said quickly.

"Of course it is...soon it will all be falling out" She cried slightly. She looked at the clump once more and sighed. "But cancer doesn't get to decide when. It can't take this from me." Haley thought, quickly getting up and moving into the bathroom. She dug through the drawers until she found the electric razor she used to cut Jamie's, and once Nathan's, hair.

"What are you doing?"

"It can't take this from me...I can. Cancer doesn't have that right." Haley said starting the razor and running them through her hair as it slowly but surely all fell to the ground.

"How do I look?" She asked turning around when she was finished.

"Beautiful" He said quietly, taking her in. She was always beautiful.

"No I don't!" She cried once more "I look horrible, I'm pale and gross, I've lost so much weight...and I have no hair." Once again she was reminded, that she had cancer and it was taking over her life.

"Give me these." Nathan insisted taking the razor from her and moving over the sink.

"What are you doing?"

He quickly moved the razor through his own hair, shaving it "You won't believe me when I say you're beautiful when you really are. You always are. But at least you won't be alone, we'll do it together."

Haley laughed and smiled at the man in front of her as he smirked back at her.

"Now how do I look?" He asked looking at her with his new buzz cut.

"Goofy, you missed a spot" She laughed "Give me those, let me help."

"Anytime." He smiled in the mirror looking back at her.

* * *

"Alright, who is ready to be destroyed?" Nathan asked placing a pile of board games on the dining room table. "Because I will destroy you all."

"As if." Haley smirked, sitting down next to him. "I am the reigning champ of RISK."

"Monopoly it is then." He said moving RISK off the table and smirking.

"Hey!" She said swatting at his arm.

"Jamie where are you? Let's start playing." Nathan called out.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." Jamie said running down the stairs "I had to put on my lucky socks."

"What?" Haley asked, laughing.

"Sit down you goof." Nathan said shaking his head as he took the pieces out of the box.

* * *

"Oh my God this game is going nowhere!" Haley sighed looking at her property then the board.

"Who invented this game? It's been two hours and were not even close to ending it." Nathan groaned moving his pawn.

"Actually," Jamie smirked after rolling the dice. "I just won."

"What?" Nathan and Haley both asked at the same time.

"You two were too busy trying to beat each other and didn't notice when I bought boardwalk." He smirked.

"You little genius" Haley laughed, ruffling his hair. "Good job Jaim."

"It wasn't me, it was the lucky socks."

"Oh, definitely." Nathan smiled, "I need to get myself a pair."

"Alright, go get yourself ready for bed bud, your dad and I will clean up and then be up to tuck you in."

"Okay." He said walking off.

"The kids too smart for his own good." Haley smiled.

"No, he's too smart for our own good." Nathan laughed "We are going to be in trouble when he is a teenager."

"Oh God, that's scary to think about."

Nathan folded up the board and placed it in the box as he asked "So how are you feeling?"

"Happy...thank you for being here, I think it helps the kids not be as scared...and me too." She smiled.

"I'll always be here Haley, cancer or no cancer. No matter what."

Haley looked up at him with her big doe eyes. How could this happen? He was perfect, just not for her. She loved him more than herself but they couldn't be together. How could something like that happen?

"What are you two doing? Are you playing another round?" They heard Jamie yell from upstairs.

"This kid." Nathan said as they both laughed, walking up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys, seriously, for all the reviews, you're amazing :)**

* * *

Haley smiled as Brooke walked in the door the next day. She had called all her friends to tell them she was now bald, that way she didn't scare any of them, but she was even happier when Brooke didn't take a second look. She smiled at Haley and kept walking towards the kitchen. "Alright, I've brought cupcakes, and cheese curls per your request. Don't worry I didn't bake them, and I have a selection of movies." Brooke said, then placing the movies on the table. "Here sit, I can get you whatever you want."

"Brooke, I'm okay." Haley said as Brooke nodded with a small smile.

"Okay...which one do you want to watch?"

"Let's start with a classic" Haley said lifting up The Devil Wears Prada

"I was hoping you would pick that one"

"Where is Peyton?"

"She's just running a little late, she's at the studio." Brooke said quickly "Now I have a question for you." She said taking a seat on the couch next to Haley. "What's up with you and Nate?"

"We're divorced..."

Brooke knit her eyebrows together "Honey, that doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know Brooke. I mean I'm not really thinking about any of that right now."

"Bullshit." She called rolling her eyes. "Just get back together already."

"It's not as simple as that." Haley said taking a deep breath, before she could continue Peyton walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck at the cafe."

"Funny, Brooke said you were at the studio."

"I was...I had to drop off Sawyer with Karen at the cafe after that and yeah." She said, taking a seat on the couch.

"P. Sawyer, could you help me in the kitchen." Brooke said nonchalantly nodding as the two walked off and started whispering. "Anyway, lets watch that movie!" Brooke then called out turning around.

Haley rolled her eyes, knowing something was up but not caring enough to ask.

* * *

"You two do realize that I don't need to be watched every minute right?" Haley asked looking at Lucas.

"What?" He asked. The best friends were lounging on lawn chairs out by the pool.

"You and Nate, you've been scheduling someone to be with me since I started chemo whenever Nathan wasn't home...I'm not a child I can be left alone for an hour."

"We're just worried." The blonde sincerely said.

"I know." She smiled looking over at him. The two had been out there for a while, chatting sometimes, others just listening to the humming of birds in the distance. "Now would you stop texting?" She complained as he nervously chuckled. "You've been on your phone all day."

* * *

Haley had now been watching Nathan from across the room talk on the phone for over ten minutes. Sighing she flipped through her magazine once more. He promised that they would watch the new Nicholas Sparks movie but now was seemingly avoiding it at all costs.

"I'm not stupid." She called out loudly resting her head on her hand.

"What?" He questioned turning around and knitting his eyebrows together. Putting out his finger he signaled he would be one more minute, he quickly finished his conversation and hung up. "What?"

"Everyone is keeping something from me, I don't know what it is but something's going on." She said eying him and biting her lip in annoyment.

"We figured you would." He smiled pulling out his computer. "It's good thing that you haven't really left the house, and it's a good thing we hacked all your accounts so we could block the posts on your facebook and email."

"Nathan what are you talking about?"

"Watch and see." He smiled handing her his computer. On the screen she saw they were on skype and the camera was at Tric. Peyton walked across the stage

"How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd yelled back loudly before Peyton continued. "Thank you all for coming out for this benefit concert, all the proceeds from the ticket sales go to cancer research. As most of you know, my close friend Haley has recently been diagnosed with cancer, she's watching from home tonight, the cameras back there so everyone say hi."

"Hi Haley!" The crowd yelled as Haley started to cry.

"This is for you Hales, hope you like it." Peyton smiled before introducing the first guest.

"Hales?" Nathan said questioningly before she reached over and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered watching as the first guest came out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay going on your own?" Haley questioned once again that morning as she brushed Lydia's hair.

"Yes." Nathan sighed rolling his eyes as he packed the diaper bag. "We'll be just fine and home in like an hour."

"Cause I could come, I'm feeling okay." She said trying to convince him to let her come.

"No." Nathan insisted. "I will not have you come to the doctors office with me with all the germy people who need to see the doctor. It's just a check up."

"I just don't want to miss it." She sighed.

"Hales, it's just a check up, it's not like it's her birthday or something." He tried to assure her as Jamie walked by getting her attention.

"Jamie go with your dad to help him out"

"Okay." He said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Where are they?" Haley worried she sighed pacing the house. It had been over an hour now. Just as she said this Nathan opened the door and walked in with the kids running beside him.

"What took you so long?" She quickly blurted out.

"I just so happened to stop at restaurant on the dock and pick up your favorites." He smiled lifting the bag in his hands.

"Really?" She smiled, reaching for it "How was the appointment?"

"Great. She's average for her size and above average with her mechanical skills."

"Really?" She questioned once more.

He nodded and pulled a paper from his pocket "I had the doctor write down everything he said to me, for you."

Haley bit her lip looking at him as she noticed him trying to contain a laugh "Are you thinking about it too?" He nodded "You just handed me a butt paper."

"Like a butt napkin." He laughed thinking about a scene from Gilmore Girls when a new employ at the diner was handing out napkins from his back pocket which caused a big commotion.

The two laughed before Haley sighed remembering the one week when they both had the flu. It was before Lydia was born and they had sent Jamie to stay with Brooke for the week so he didn't get it. Haley and Nathan spent that entire week on the couch watching Gilmore Girls together, one of the only shows they both enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love this chapter by the way, it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

Life seemed to go on without Haley leaving the house, and unfortunately that meant that events weren't postponed or rescheduled for her. That was killing her right now as Nathan quickly gathered his keys, phone, and wallet to take Jamie to his spelling bee tonight.

"I want to go." She sighed. She might have been able to pull it off and sit in the back row but those plans were ruined three hours ago when she found herself with a fever and throwing up.

"I know." He said quietly, slipping on his shoes. "I don't feel good leaving you home alone."

"I feel fine now, you know what the doctor said, if I don't throw up for two hours after the last time I shouldn't for the rest of the night. I just need to monitor my temperature now. You need to go. I'll take care of myself and you take care of Jamie. That was the deal."

"Alright." He slightly groaned worriedly. "Jamie, you ready?"

"Yeah" Jamie said nearly jumping down the stairs.

"Do you have on your lucky socks?" Haley questioned.

"Of course mom!" Jamie said in a matter of fact way.

"Of course" She replied "Good luck Bud, you'll do great. And take lots of pictures, Nathan."

"I will. C'mon champ." Nathan said leading Jamie out the door.

"Bye mom."

"Love you" She called out as they shut the door.

"Fucking cancer." Haley muttered under her breath as she flipped through the television stations.

* * *

"Hey bud." Haley smiled when the two walked in a few hours later "How did you do?"

"Second place." Jamie smiled happily.

"What? That's awesome!" She said feeling excited.

"It's the first loser."

"What?"

"Dad and I had a talk, second is the first loser." Jamie said as he was now standing in front of his mother.

Haley glared over at Nathan before both of them started laughing. "Then dad laughed and I asked if he was doing a grandpa Dan impression."

"You scared me." She sighed "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He said letting out a yawn.

"How about instead of victory ice cream you head to sleep, your dad and I will be right up, and I will make french toast tomorrow?"

"Okay." He smiled lethargically walking up the stairs.

"He lost on purpose." Nathan said, taking a seat next to Haley.

"Huh?"

"Entrepreneur was the word he spelled wrong, he knew that one."

"Who won?"

"Madison."

"Oh boy...here we go" She sighed before thinking about it. "This is going to get interesting." Haley laughed.

"And Brooke promised she would send all the photos she took to you in the morning. You can check through my phone for mine while I go get some water."

"Thank you." Haley smiled up at him as she took his phone. It was heartbreaking she couldn't be there, but this would somewhat ease her pain.

"Of course" Nathan smiled back looking down at her, knowing how much him lifting up his phone every few minutes meant to her.

* * *

"It feels so nice to be outside." Haley smiled, walking along the property line of the house with Nathan.

"It's a nice day out."

Haley ran her hand along the wood of the dock as they turned onto it "I've always loved this dock."

Nathan laughed. "Hey remember that time when I threw Jamie in the lake?"

Haley started laughing and gripped the railing for support. "He didn't know what hit him."

"That was a fun day. Lydia took her first steps here." Haley smiled thinking back, she took a few steps further, "Actually right here to be exact."

"How do you remember the exact spot?"

"A mom always remembers" She smiled over at him.

"There was that time too where you and Jamie made me that treasure hunt for my birthday and ended it here...you got me the best watch I've ever had." He said lifting his arm to show it.

"And that time you convinced me you forgot our anniversary then led me out here to have a candle lit dinner set up."

"Of course...you were so pissed."

"But so happy." She said looking away slightly.

"We've had a lot of fun times on this dock." He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" She said swatting at him, thinking of the one memory they were both beating around the bush avoiding.

"Remember that time we went skinny dipping then had sex on this dock?" Nathan said, still smirking.

"Nathan." She chastised blushing.

"Fine, I won't get you all hot and bothered."

"Don't work me up and leave me hanging that's just rude." She said turning away to look at the water and calm herself down.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He said placing himself behind and right up against her.

"The doctors did say it could help...ease the pain." She said turning around to look up at him.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted to buy this house?" Haley asked laying on her back on the dock, Nathan next to her, their clothes surrounding them.

"Well, I thought it was just because you liked it but...why?" He asked turning his head to the side to look at her.

"It was because of this dock, it reminded me of the one we talked on that night, at your party Junior year, I had basically just called you a dick and you came to talk to me about it. "

"I remember." He said looking over.

"It reminded me of that, that's why I loved this house and insisted on buying it. That's where it all started. I saw into you a little bit that night and you let me."

"Docks are kinda our thing?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She said in thought, suddenly she became very upset. Why was she here with him, why did she succumb to passion and lust once more and fall into his arms.

They would never be together again. They weren't good for each other. Only pain came from their love. Reminiscing of what once was was great but only made her heart ache more. He was better off without her. Happier. "We should get going inside, Lydia should be getting dropped off from her playdate soon."

"Oh, okay." Nathan sighed in confusion of Haley's sudden change in demeanor as he gathered his clothing. He had to remember to keep his distance. They were better off as friends, he only caused her pain and she was better off without him. Everytime they got close she pulled away, it was for a reason, he caused her too much pain. She did not love him anymore, and that was something he had to get over. He had to set boundaries for himself and respect her wishes to not be with him. He couldn't put himself in this situation again, to make her feel bad after they slept together. He was here to help her, to help her deal with the cancer and fight it, for her to do that he couldn't get too involved, he couldn't force his love on her, he had to stop. He had to help her fight the cancer so she could be happy once more...even if that meant without him.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters short but I'll update soon I promise.**

* * *

Nathan was distant for the rest of the day. Unless he was helping Haley or making her something to eat, he spent his time in his room. Normally the pair would sit and watch tv together.

"What'cha coloring Lyd?" He asked walking by and out of his room.

"Momma." She smiled up at her father.

"She looks really nice, good job" He said running his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking up at Haley.

"My head hurts a little but I already took some Motrin."

He nodded "Will you be okay with Lydia a while?"

"I guess, why?"

"I was gonna pick Jamie up from school then get a movie from the store for us to watch tonight."

"Okay...sounds good I guess."

"Alright, I'll be back."

A movie, Haley thought. Hours of not talking was what she thought it was...he was getting sick of her again, she knew it couldn't last forever. He brought so much happiness to her life these past few months but it was coming to an end, just like their marriage.

* * *

"Mom, dad let me pick the movie!" Jamie said bursting through the door.

"Really? Did you pick one your sister would like?"

"Yeah." He smiled taking a seat next to Haley.

"Which one?"

"The new Monsters Inc."

"Oh good." She smiled. "How was school?"

"Fun. We got back our math tests and I got a hundred!"

"That's great Jamie" She said reaching over to rub his shoulder. "Give me a hug."

* * *

After carrying each of the kids to their respective beds Nathan walked out to the couch once more to where Haley still lay. "Do you want help getting to bed?"

"Nu uh mister." She said quickly "We're not done here, you promised the other day we could watch the new Nicholas Sparks movie and we didn't. You owe me."

"Are you sure you aren't too tired? We could do it later if..." He groaned leading off.

"Nope!" She said perking up "I'm great. Awake, alive, ready to watch."

"Fine." He groaned turning to the movie shelf.

"This one?" He asked looking up a minute later after scavenging through the shelf. "Haley?" He asked worriedly noticing her pale complexion, her stomach started to clench inward as he noticed the signs. "C'mon, Hales." Nathan said helping her to the bathroom. Once he got her situated he sat down next to her to support her over the cold porcelain toilet as she lost her dinner in it. "Alright that's it, we're going to the hospital." He said, quickly pulling out his phone.

"No." She insisted fighting the urge to throw up and forcing her words to come out. "I'm fine. I don't want to scare the kids."

"Haley, this is the fourth time this week. We are going." He pressed two on the speed dial and luckily it connected right away. "Luke, I need you to come watch the kids, come fast." And with that, Nathan hung up.

He noticed Haley starting to become weaker and whiter in the face, "Haley?" He shook her lightly, waking her up from her daze.

"I think we should go to the hospital." She whispered to him looking in his eyes before shutting hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathan." Haley whispered nudging him with her arm. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She vaguely remembered him carrying her to the bathroom but that was about it and now she was in the hospital. Nathan was seated in a chair next to her, hunched over with his head at rest on the bed on top of his arms sleeping.

"Haley?" He asked, jumping up, taking in her appearance. She looked better, and was conscious. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Let me get a doctor." He said quickly leaving the room and coming back with Dr. Cortez.

"Well you gave us quite the scare, Ms. James. It seems that your incident was caused by two things. Something typical, your body is reacting to the chemo so to help we will put you on Dimenhydrinate to help. And the other reason is dehydration. You need to take better care of yourself, Ms. James. We need your body to be as strong as possible to fight the cancer. You're on an IV to help now but if you don't keep yourself hydrated and as healthy as possible you will just be back here in a few more days."

"I understand." She quickly nodded.

"But the good news is, I called up your doctor, Dr. Michaels and we decided we can schedule your surgery. It seems that the chemo worked as planned and hopefully we can get you booked ASAP to end this battle for good for you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah, once you're feeling a bit better and more awake we will have someone come in to talk to you to plan it, hopefully within the week it could be scheduled, and we will go from there.'

"Thank you so much." Nathan smiled as Haley began to cry tears of joy.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath and pressed the button. She was sitting in her music room alone, Jamie was at school and Nathan had taken Lydia with him to run some errands. "Hey guys." Haley smiled, looking into the camera "It's mom here and I just...I'm going in for surgery at the end of the week and wanted to do this just in case. If you're watching these videos it means that I'm no longer with you." Haley said biting her lip and pausing. "And as hard as that might be know that I love you and I want you to be happy, no matter what. I'm sure by now you know how I died. Cancer. But because of that six letter word I realized how beautiful life is. We complain far too much and should just appreciate what we have. I have so much and am so grateful." Haley smiled.

"Love life kids, embrace it. Be a little wild, open your heart to others, love like you want to be loved, travel, explore, be passionate. Chase your dreams. Do what you love no matter what others say. If I've learned one thing from this whole...experience it's that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything. In fact I think we owe something to the world." She explained before pausing. "You, my children, are two beautiful perfect children and you have made me so incredibly happy. Know that always. I am and always will be proud of you. You are the reason I wake up every day." Haley smiled into the camera before continuing.

"Now...let's talk about some things...let's start with music. I love music and everything it has brought to my life. Don't ever be ashamed of what kinda of music you like. Sure, your father makes fun of me for listening to country when I clean the kitchen," She laughed slightly at the thought. "but I like it and no one can ever change that or take it from me. You love what you love. Now if you ever have questions or need something new to listen to you have your Aunt Peyton for that..."

* * *

"Hmmm." Haley thought out loud, after taking a short break. While talking about her family members and close friends she couldn't help herself from crying. She had to stop and compose herself. She didn't want her kids to see her like that. The tears were still in her eyes but she smiled at the thought of her friends. "What's next? I told you to go to Uncle Lucas for any type of help. Seriously do it because he is my best friend and he is pretty much the male version of me, so if you need help with anything go to him. Especially if you need a good book to read, he could definitely help you there. He is the kindest man and is always so willing to help so take him up on his offers from time to time.

"And remember with Aunt Peyton that she has been in your shoes and knows what you are going through. Don't be afraid to ask her about that. And of course, Aunt Brooke for clothing advice, Uncle Julian for a variety of things. Your father..." Haley welled up at the thought of their father. She thought of all his best qualities, and everything she loved about him, and listed them off. "Your father is the best man I know and he will always be there for you to no matter what. He will always support you and love you. He has so many good qualities. I hope you see them in him just like I do. He is kind, he has a big heart, he's honest with you, he respects you as a person, and respects your decisions. He is amazing at sports, he's charismatic, and friendly to every person he meets. And most importantly he is the best father. You two are so lucky to have him so appreciate that, okay? Treat him well because being a single father won't be easy. He is going to need your cooperation and help." Haley paused and wiped away a tear before it fell.

"Anyway who do I need to talk about next? I guess your cousins. By the time you're watching this, you probably have more than just Sawyer. Treat them nicely, love them, and treat them as your best friend. Appreciate them because they are your mothers best friends children. You might find a piece of me in them." Haley took a deep breath and held onto the side of the chair as she continued "Your aunts and uncles are some of the people who know me best in this world so if you ever have questions, even if you think its hard for them to talk to you about me they will do it because that's the kind of people they are. Sure it will be sad but to be able to talk to someone about their best friend and the memories they shared, I know it will be nice for them to tell someone those stories..." She said biting her lip at the thought. Others had to tell those stories of her because she would be dead. Taking a deep breath she continued while twiddling her thumbs.

* * *

"Embrace your education." Haley said the following day. She had to be quick today. Nathan would be home in a short half hour "Become well rounded people. Do sports, or if you have my athletic ability join clubs, help others, and embrace your education." She reinforced that point. "I loved school, I loved to read and to learn. I can already tell you two do as well so embrace it. Be hungry for knowledge whether its from a text book or from self exploration. Just take it all in because it does matter. And if you ever need a laugh ask your father about the time he taught me to play basketball, and how I almost failed gym." Haley smiled chuckling "He would love that."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright so I made other little videos for each of you to watch on important days, graduation of high school and college, your wedding day, your eighteenth birthday, your thirtieth birthday, the day your first child is born...please don't watch them til then." Haley bargained later, today was a rougher day. She had spent the day feeling weak and restless. She was sure her complexion proved that. Holding the sweater she wore tighter around herself, she took a deep breath. This was tough, telling her kids when to watch videos of her after she died. Her children would be growing up without a mother. Haley couldn't fathom it as she wiped a tear but kept on speaking since Nathan had only left to pick up the kids but would be back soon. "Even if you want to hear my voice or something else, don't. It will be worth the wait. And do the same with the letters and diary I wrote for you with your fathers help. Now you two...be kind to one another, love one another because I see so much of myself in both of you. You are going to need each other so help each other on this magical journey of life. Remember no matter what you do, I will be proud of you, I will always love you, and I will always be with you, always and forever." She smiled slightly, wiping at a tear. Always and forever, another story to ask their father about, she thought. But before she could tell the kids she was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked walking in, catching Haley off guard.

"Nathan." Haley said with a look up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked once again louder.

"It's just in case Nate, I want them to know..." She started before he interrupted.

"They will know because you will tell them one day." He insisted.

"Well what if I can't! What if I'm already dead! Please don't fight me on this, please. If I die...If I can't kick cancer's ass, I want them to know these things." Haley cried to him before wiping her tears away.

He bit his lip in thought and moved behind the camera.

"What are you doing?!" She asked quickly.

"You have it off center." He mumbled before looking up at her. "If you're going to do this you should focus on your face, not half the wall."

"Thank you" She smiled looking up. "Now where were we?" She asked the camera thinking.

* * *

"Now to each of you specifically, let me talk. Lydia...my baby girl. Honey, I don't know how much of me you will remember since you're so young but know how much I love you. I cannot describe with words how much because there aren't enough." Haley paused and started to cry. The tears streamed down her face as she continued. "It is so hard to know I will not get to watch you grow up and that I'm leaving you before we really even know each other but ask questions. Ask lots of them. To anyone, your father, your aunts and uncles, my friends. If you have a question ask it baby girl. The same goes for you Jamie, because you deserve to know as much as you want. Jamie, my little boy...I see so much potential in you and you are so resilient, and undefeated, it inspires me. You never give in, no matter what. That's beautiful. Don't ever lose it. Being a mother to you two...has been an honor, you have helped me become the woman I am today..." Haley smiled with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. But she still smiled. Her kids made her into the woman she was. Her kids were the reason she woke up every day and she wanted to make sure they knew that.

* * *

"Love...don't be afraid to love." Haley said later on while fidgeting with her hands before squeezing them tightly. She took a deep breath and continued. Her voice threatening to crack at any moment. "You may think it isn't worth it, you may think "well you and dad got divorced so what does that mean for me?" but it was just our time...For eleven years we loved each other and they were the best eleven years of my life so don't let us affect you." She said tearing up. "I explained this to Jamie as best as I could but Lydia...you were so young when we divorced that you just grew up always knowing it. Your father and I divorced because it was best. Don't think it was because I didn't love him because I did with my whole heart. I still do. Your father is my soul mate, my one and only, nothing could ever change that. Believe me, I will always want to be with your father. Always and Forever. But...me letting him go was the best thing for him. I had to do it and he is so happy without me. It was best." She said wiping at her eyes and nodding her head trying to convince herself of that.

"What makes you think that?" Nathan asked catching Haley off guard. He was supposed to be gone for another twenty minutes.

She quickly looked up in surprise. "You're happier now than ever. You're doing what you want. You're better off without me." She said, wondering how much he had heard.

"I'm not Hales. Because I'm not with you...over these past few months i've come to a big conclusion. Life is short; opportunities are rare. I've learned that the only things that matter in life are you and our kids. I love you...I always have and I always will." He said approaching her to grab her hands. "I want my future to be with you. Who cares about my dumb job or my dreams? In all of this I realized I can't live without you. I won't. I don't want us to be apart anymore. Living here these past few months and trying not to act like your husband but instead your friend has been the hardest thing I ever done. I want to be your husband and your friend." He said reaching up to wipe her tears away. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan, I always will but-" She said trying to stop him before he cut her off.

"No Haley, I'm in love with you. I love you. I want to be with you. I always have. I still feel the same way I did on our wedding day."

"This is just...it's my cancer talking. My impending death is making you go crazy." Haley pulled her hands away from Nathan and ran them over her face as she spoke.

"No, it isn't Haley, I've felt this way for a while, but the cancer made me grow the balls to finally say it."

"Are you serious Nathan, don't play with me." She said pointing her finger at him with wide eyes.

"Serious as a heart attack, always and..." But before he could finish she cut him off with a life changing kiss as she threw herself at him. Eventually when they pulled apart Haley rested her forehead against Nathan's, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist holding her as close to him as possible as she finished "Forever"


	9. Chapter 9

Haley smiled as she looked over at Nathan. She was at the dining room table typing an email to her siblings when she caught a glance of him. He was playing with the kids, being completely goofy, and he didn't care. She loved that, he would do anything for those two kids and that was one of the many reasons she loved him. He was so selfless and such a great father. He looked up and noticed her stare. Smiling back at her he subtly winked before turning back to the kids. They hadn't mentioned anything to the kids yet since they were still unsure about what they were, or where their relationship was going. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it since Jamie came running in the door five minutes later home from school.

"Alright, kiddos." Haley said hitting the send button and standing up "It is definitely time for bed."

"Mom." Jamie groaned.

"Go get on your pajamas, now." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"We'll be right up, Jamie so you better be in bed by the time we get there." Nathan said authoritatively, trying to combat his son's attitude. He then leaned down to his daughters height "Alright Lyd, can you go brush your teeth?"

She quickly nodded and skipped up the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nathan put down the pen in his hand. "So we did today's journal entries." He said moving off the bed to put the book on her table across from the bed. "Are you going to go to sleep now?" He asked awkwardly not knowing where this afternoon left him.

"I'm pretty tired." She said, finishing her sentence with a yawn.

"Oh, okay." He said turning towards the door "I guess I'll just..."

"Nathan." She said quickly as he turned around, not wanting to show his disappointment.

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight." She smiled pulling the sheets down next to her.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said letting out a deep breath and pulling off his jeans. He moved to lay next to her and pulled her close to him. No words were said, they would talk in the morning but what really mattered was that they were together. It felt good to be like that again, having Haley lay in his arms. It was for good. Nothing would ever take that from him again, he was sure of it. He savored the feeling. Today was definitely one of his best days ever.

* * *

The bright sunlight woke Nathan the next morning. Looking over at the clock seeing it was only 6 am, he went to move but remembered Haley was in his arms. Shifting slightly, he pulled her closer to him, she was warm, it was nice to have that feeling again of a warm body cuddled into him to wake up to. He kissed her forehead before shutting his eyes once more.

* * *

Haley looked out the window as the sun rose over the river. It was beautiful, but no matter how beautiful it was, it didn't distract her from her troublesome thoughts. This couldn't work. How could it? It hadn't before so what was the use of trying again? Especially now with the kids. She had put them through enough with the divorce, and her cancer. She couldn't tell them mom and dad are back together to only result in the screaming and anger returning to the house. As much as she loved Nathan, and believe her that was a lot, she couldn't put the kids through that once more.

"Babe, what are you doing? Come back to bed." Nathan groaned as he woke up and stretched out.

"We should talk." She said turning to face him.

"Okay." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We can't do this, Nathan." She said taking a seat next to him.

He reached out for her hand "Do what?"

"This." She said lifting up their hands before letting go. "We didn't make it the first time. We failed. And more importantly we failed our children. Jamie was just getting used to the divorce moving back and forth every weekend...I can't put him through this again and now Lydia is old enough to feel the anger when we fight."

"I won't let that happen again." Nathan insisted

"Nathan, we can't control that."

"Yes we can." He said quickly cutting her off. "I've learned so much since we divorced and the number one thing I learned was that I am miserable without you." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I can't live without you Haley, and I won't anymore. I know now not to put my career over you because that isn't enough for me and I know it isn't for you either. We will make it work because I can't not try. I'm not going to give up this easily."

"But the kids" She said weakly, wanting to give in but knowing she couldn't.

"We won't tell them, at least not yet. We won't tell anybody. We will try this secretly if that's what you want. We will only be together when the kids are out of the house or sleeping. That way if something bad happens, which it won't because I won't let it, they will never have to know and we would have never gotten their hopes up."

"Are you sure? I mean...I have cancer and who knows where we will be in a few months. It's going to be hard, Nathan. We can't just pick up where we left off, we have to work through a lot to be the couple we used to be years ago."

"I'm in this for the long haul. Always and Forever." He said as she started to cry. Nathan leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, baby."

"You're calling me baby again. We're together again" Haley smiled wiping at a tear. "It's like a dream."

"Yes, we are. And it's my dream." He smiled giddily. He had his wife back, and he was never letting go of her again. "C'mere you." Nathan said pulling her as physically close to him as possible as she started to kiss him.

* * *

"Wait so..." Haley barely got out through her fits of laughter "She slammed the door in his face?"

"Yep" Peyton nodded.

"What happened next?"

"I guess he left" She shrugged "I haven't seen him since."

"He's such an asshole" Brooke laughed.

"That's one of the many words you could use to describe him." Haley said walking them towards the door.

"Alright, so we will see you tomorrow night, and then we'll be here for the next week watching Grey's Anatomy in bed since you won't be able to move because of the incisions."

"Yep." She smiled looking at her two friends. Per Haley's request the only person at the hospital tomorrow would be Nathan. She didn't need a whole crowd and they might as well keep busy and not think about it.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I'm going to leave you here." Peyton called out.

"I'm coming what's the rush?" He asked walking towards the door, Nathan behind him.

"Maybe Haley would like to sleep before her surgery dimwit." She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, get out of here you goofs" Haley smiled hugging each of her three friends.

"Julian said to tell you to "do good" tomorrow. He's really sorry he couldn't make it tonight, they're shooting late and he couldn't get out of it." Brooke explained once again.

"It's really fine. Tell him thanks and I'll see him tomorrow night."

"Alright night, Hales." Lucas said hugging her once more.

"See you later, love you guys." She smiled shutting the door behind them.

"Who won?" She then questioned turning around to Nathan.

"Atlanta."

"Of course." She said.

"Tonight was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Haley smiled looking up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go tuck in the kids."

All day Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Lydia were together. It was the last family day before her surgery so they made it special. Nathan ordered pizza and the four sat on the living room floor and ate it as if they were having a picnic, then Haley watched as Nathan played basketball with the kids, and before Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke came over the kids helped Haley pack her hospital bag and showed her the get well soon cards they made for her with Nathan's help.

"Alright who's ready for bed?" Haley asked watching as Lydia yawned.

"Mommy can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Lydia questioned.

"Sure" She said biting her lip and looking over at Nathan. She wanted to stay with Nathan and have him hold her all night but knew that her kids needed her. "But just for tonight."

"Cool" Jamie said darting up the stairs as the three followed him. The four got comfortable in bed just as Nathan reached down to pull the blankets up over the kids. "Could you sing tonight mom?'

"Sure baby" Haley said stroking his cheek.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

I was peeping through the bars.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away"

As Haley finished she noticed that both children were in a deep sleep. Haley slowly sat up which gathered Nathan's attention as he did the same. Following her lead as she picked up Lydia, he did the same with Jamie, before putting the children in there respective beds. The pair met out in the hallway afterwards. "It's better anyway, we are going to be leaving before they even wake up tomorrow this way we don't wake them then." She said as he nodded his head in agreement.

Haley reached down and took Nathan's hand in hers.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nathan pulled Haley close to him by her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "You make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Haley looked up at Nathan as her eyes glossed over, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being here with me, every step of the way."

"And I'll be there for every step you'll take for the rest of your life."

"That's really cheesy" She smiled cuddling her head into his chest.

"I was once told that we were a really cheesy couple."

"Well...that's true mister" She said pecking him on the lips. "Maybe that's our problem, we need to be cheesy again"

"Sure, that's it." Nathan laughed. "You should get to sleep" He then said running his hand over her cheek. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"I'll be asleep for most of it" She chuckled.

"Well...I guess I have a long day ahead of me."

"Yeah, we should get to sleep though. Hold me tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled as they both moved over to the bed and cuddled next to each other. "You can do this, Haley. You wake up tomorrow and kick cancer's ass"

"I will." She sighed against his chest as he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head.

"I'm getting tired of fighting." She then whispered.

"I know." He said gently squeezing her "It's almost over. I promise."

* * *

"Alright Haley its time to take you to get prepped for surgery now" One of her nurses said walking into her hospital room the next morning.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"You go kick cancers ass in there, okay?" Nathan said looking down at her, holding back tears.

"I will. But if anything happens-"

"Stop, don't go in there with a negative attitude that wont help anything" Nathan quickly interjected.

"I know I'm going to kick cancers ass." She laughed slightly before becoming serious once more. "But if anything happens make sure the kids know I love them and take care of them."

"Of course" He said running his hand up and down her arm. "And you guys take good care of my girl" He said looking up at the doctor and nurses waiting in the doorway.

"Nathan!" Haley said swatting at him.

"What? They need to be told. You're not going anywhere so they better make sure of that."

"We will Mr. Scott" Dr. Michaels assured him smiling.

"See"? Nathan smirked down at Haley.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes at his never failing ego.

"Alright Hales...I love you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her one final time.

"Always and Forever. I'm not going anywhere." She said running her hand over his and looking into his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear." He said taking a step back as the nurses moved in to roll away her bed.

"Go..." Nathan started to say as Haley cut him off.

"Kick cancers ass, I know, Nathan. You've made that very clear." She yelled as they rolled her out the doorway and he laughed. That was the Haley he knew and loved. Now he just had to wait. Wait and worry.

* * *

"Dr. Michaels." Nathan said quickly as he noticed the doctor enter the waiting room.

"Nathan." He said back. "Why don't you come with me?"

Nathan's heart sank in his stomach as he stood up. Feeling as though he was going to puke he left the waiting room and entered the hall with Dr. Michaels but instead of stopping to talk Haley's doctor continued to walk down the hall as he spoke.

"Haley's surgery went very well."

Nathan let out a deep sigh of relief and stopped in place before continuing to keep up with the doctors pace. "Better than expected actually. Of course there is always room for error but I believe we removed it all. We will have to run scans and test on her and she still has to go through radiation but her chances are good. She was just moved into a room to recovery. She won't be waking up for a while but would you like to sit with her to wait?"

"Of course." Nathan said jumping at the opportunity. He now couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

"Hey." Nathan smiled looking down at Haley as she started to wake up. Even in her drugged up haze she could tell he had been crying.

"Hi."

"Dr. Michaels was just in here. The surgery went great he said."

"Really?"

"Yeah...they won't be a hundred percent sure until they get you in for scans and then of course you have to have the radiation to make sure but he thinks they got it all."

"I did it." She smiled up at him, beginning to cry.

"You did it." He said running his hand through her hair before leaning in to kiss her.


	10. The Epilogue

So this is the end for Against All Odds, thank you all for reading I appreciate all of your amazing comments!

* * *

**The Epilogue:**

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Haley sang lightly walking around the house, a new roll of wrapping paper in her hands.

"How does this look?" Nathan asked stepping away from the last present he wrapped.

Haley grimaced "Why don't I do the wrapping and you go assemble Lydia's playhouse?"

"Fine by me." He quickly nodded looking at the horrendous wrapping job he did.

Ever since Haley could leave the house after her surgery the two made it a ritual to go on a date every week. Normally they did it while Lydia was at her weekly playgroup and Jamie was at school seeing as they still hadn't told the kids they were back together. Normally the pair would either travel to another town, so no one saw them, or stayed in. Watched a movie, cooked together, just had fun. They also had done a great deal of talking, and they were happier than ever. Luckily the kids had yet to question why dad was still staying the night.

"Keep singing. I like it." Nathan smiled over at her, Haley returned the smile and continued to sing to the radio.

Haley walked up next to him and placed her body against him. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before she walked away and continued to sing.

"Where did this come from?" Haley asked picking up a doll off the table.

"Oh I picked it up yesterday. I ran to the store for milk and saw it and thought Lydia would love it." Nathan said not looking up as he spoke and continued to watch him assemble her toy. Haley smiled. He was perfectly happy buying girly things and building a princess playhouse. He didn't feel emasculated doing those things, or wearing a princess tiara when Lydia asked him to. He went out in public with it on many times. It was perfectly normal to him to do those things anymore. She admired that in him. He was the best father. Ever.

"She will." Haley smiled.

"Babe, your phone's ringing." He said picking it up and tossing it to her.

"Thanks." She said catching it and speaking to the person on the other end of the call.

When Nathan heard her end the call he questioned "Who was it?"

She didn't respond. He looked up to see her staring in front of her. She slowly moved her head to look at him. "That was Dr. Michaels. He...He wants us to come into his office today. He has results for us."

"What?" Nathan said as his eyes widened.

"He has results...he didn't say if they were good or bad." Haley worried as Nathan quickly got up to hug her.

* * *

Nathan and Haley slowly walked into Dr. Michaels's office behind the woman who worked at the front desk. "Dr. Michaels will be right in."

"Thank you." Nathan said as they each took seat.

"I'm nervous." Haley whispered when the woman shut the door.

"Me too. But everything will be okay." He assured with a small smile and grabbed her hand to hold.

"Hello, Nathan, Haley." Dr. Michaels said walking in and shaking each of their hands.

"Hi doctor." They both said.

"Sorry to call you in on such short notice, especially since it's Christmas Eve, but I have some news." He said taking a seat.

"It's okay" Haley said quickly.

"Your labs and scans came back. Now we are never sure, and there's always a risk of return but...your labs came back clean. Congratulations Haley, you are cancer free." Dr. Michaels said with a smile.

"What?" Haley said, tears streaming down her face. "Are you...really? I can't...it can't be true." She stuttered as Nathan stood up and pulled her into a hug. He held her close to him as they both cried and didn't let go for a while. When he did he reached out and shook the doctors hand. "Thank you. Thank you" Nathan cried "for saving her."

"It has been an honor." He smiled walking around his desk and enveloping Haley in a quick hug himself.

"I could never thank you enough. They're aren't enough words..." Haley said shaking her head slightly.

"I know." Dr. Michaels smiled. "We have to remember there is always a chance of return, but for now celebrate. Take the next few days and celebrate. I'll have someone call you to arrange another appointment just to talk over it all, what comes next as far as prevention. But I'm sure you don't care right now. I'll see you guys soon. Merry Christmas." He smiled "I'll leave you two to yourselves."

"Thank you." They both smiled once more before hugging each other.

"I did it." Haley cried.

"I know baby. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm going to see our kids grow up. I don't have cancer anymore." She said looking up into his eyes as they pulled apart. His arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You did it."

"I kicked cancer's ass." She laughed through the tears, and Nathan did the same.

"You kicked cancer's ass."

Haley just smiled up at him. Life couldn't get any better. That was until Nathan got down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked. "Hales, these past few months have been the hardest months ever, for both of us. But we made it through. Together. And I think that shows that we can make it work. We can be a family again. We got a second chance to love again and we shouldn't let that pass us by. Marry me Haley. Spend the rest of your life bossing me around and yelling at me to put my clothes in the hamper. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me again?"

"Of course." Haley said crying more tears than she already was. Haley pulled him off of his knee and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes I will marry you again." She smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"I guess this means we have to tell the kids we're together again." Nathan laughed.

"Lets wait, lets wait until tomorrow morning." She smiled. That would be a great Christmas present.

"C'mon, fiance. Lets get out of here." Nathan said taking her hand in his and leading them out the door.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" The two heard bright and early the next morning. Jamie was shaking Haley from her sleep. Lydia took a different approach and sat on her father.

"What? What?" Haley asked trying to trick them.

"It's Christmas!" They both said.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow." Nathan said biting his lip.

"No come look. I bet Santa came." Jamie said.

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure your father's right so don't get your hopes up." Haley fake groaned rolling out of bed and walking with Jamie down the hall. Nathan following with Lydia in his arms. "Faster daddy! Walk faster!" Lydia said hitting him on the back.

While walking Haley turned around and smirked at Nathan quickly. He winked back.

"Look! He came!" Jamie shouted running down the stairs.

"Wow, I guess you were right bud." Haley laughed.

Lydia wiggled in her fathers arms until he let her go at the bottom of the stairs and both kids ran off to see what Santa had brought them. Nathan and Haley smiled as they watched their children.

* * *

"Do you like that Jamie?" Haley asked an hour later. They had opened all the presents but were now all laid out on the floor playing with them.

"Yeah." He smiled wide looking over at his mother.

"Well actually your father and I got you two a present." Because all the other gifts were from Santa of course. Haley sat up, and Nathan stood.

"Really? What is it?" Jamie asked as his eyes grew big. Lydia watched her mother in anticipation. Nathan walked over to where Haley was and took her hand in his.

"Your mom and I are back together."

"What?"

"We got back together a few months ago and wanted to wait and tell you until we were sure but, it's true. He's going to move back in and we're all going to be together again." Haley smiled. Lydia smiled back not quite sure of what it meant so she just went back to playing with her toy. But Jamie. He looked excited but unsure.

"But before..."

"It wont be like before bud." Nathan said reaching out to run his hand along his son's back "There wont be any fighting or yelling. I'm not going to leave again. I promise. This is forever Jaim. We are never going back to the way things were." He assured his son.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Jamie said tacking his parents into a hug as Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

* * *

Haley opened the door with a smile to see who was on the other side. "Merry Christmas!" Brooke greeted walking in with Julian behind her, her newly rounded belly was clearly shown and flaunted in her red sweater. The pair had announced their pregnancy not long after Haley's surgery.

"Merry Christmas." Haley smiled hugging them. "Everyone is in the living room."

"Julian you forgot the presents in the car!" Brooke remembered.

"Oh yeah" He said moving back out the door to get them. When he came back in he had a huge container filled and numerous bags at his fingertips.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"I like to shop okay." She said walking off leaving Julian and Haley to laugh.

* * *

"Thank you Aunt Brooke," Lydia said moving to hug her aunt, smiling.

"Do you like it sweetie?" She asked crouching down to Lydia's level as Lydia nodded quickly. "Good, I'm glad," Brooke smiled,

"It's funny," Haley said moving to stand next to Brooke as Lydia ran off to play. "I had the same toy in my hand at the store a few days ago but talked myself out of buying it because I didn't see anything I liked for Jamie and wanted to keep their gifts equal."

"Really?" Brooke laughed as Haley nodded. "So what's up with you and boytoy?"

"Is that the oven?" Haley questioned walking off quickly.

"Don't do that Hales!" Brooke shouted shaking her head.

"Hey you." Nathan said catching Haley in the kitchen.

"Hi" She smiled looking over at him.

"Need a hand?" He asked leaning on the counter next to her.

"No, I think I'm good." She said looking up at him. "But I could use a kiss."

"Oh really?" He smiled leaning his head closer to hers. "You do, do you?"

"Mhmm" She said resting her forehead against his. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"Definitely."

"Lydia and Jamie loved the presents we got them, we're back together, and I'm cancer free. Santa did us well." Haley smiled cuddling more into Nathan.

"He did." Nathan punctuated with a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get back out there before someone comes looking for us."

"Mommy!" Lydia yelled running into the room. Nathan and Haley shared a look, glad that they broke apart moments earlier. Sure she knew but they didn't want her to make a big fuss over it before they told their friends.

"Yes baby?" She asked as Lydia jumped into her arms.

"When's dinner? My belly is growling." Lydia questioned.

"Soon Lyd, I promise."

"Here, why don't you come with me?" Nathan said trying to take her out of Haley's arms.

"No I want mommy."

"I'm okay." Haley assured to Nathan, knowing he still worried about her lifting heavy things. "Let's go play with your new doll while we wait for dinner?"

"Yay!' Lydia shouted as the two ran off.

* * *

"Haley sing for us." Brooke pleaded.

"No I don't..." She started before Nathan interrupted.

"C'mon Hales." He asked.

Haley bit her lip and gave in. "Fine, hand me my guitar." She said nodding to behind him.

As he handed it to her she strummed on the chords.

"I am dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find you

Where the love light gleams" Haley smirked over at Nathan before continuing singing.

"Nathan will be home for Christmas because we're back together." She sang to the tune as everyone's jaws dropped. Haley stopped and smiled at Nathan as she put down her guitar. Nathan moved to sit closer to her and took her hand in his.

All of there friends stared blankly at them, not knowing what to say before Haley continued. "Nathan and I are back together. For good."

"Actually." Nathan smiled. "We're engaged."

"What?!" Brooke freaked out. So excited for her best friends. She hadn't been vocal at first while she gathered her thoughts. But that was before she realized how great it was. They belonged together and were meant to be. Her, Lucas, Julian, and Peyton had discussed many times before this exact topic. All taking bets of how long it would take the two stupid fools to realize that. It was longer than all four had predicted but they never lost hope. "That's amazing!" She said jumping up to hug them.

"Well it took you long enough!" Julian commented with a laugh.

"Hey!" Nathan objected.

"He's right." Lucas said. "I've been waiting to hear this news for years."

"Thanks" Nathan fake groaned.

"You're welcome" Lucas smirked.

"Wait wait wait..." Peyton stopped and questioned. "Engaged?"

"Yeah I was gonna wait to say that part." Haley nervously laughed wanting to gain her friends approval but unsure how they would react to the couple moving so quickly.

"I proposed last night." Nathan filled in. "I don't want to live without her being my wife any longer. I can't. "

"Wait, how long have you two been back together?" Julian questioned.

"Since the day before my surgery."

"And you didn't tell me!" Brooke screeched. "I've been out of the loop for that long."

"We wanted to wait because we just told the kids yesterday. We didn't want to rush and tell them and then things turn out the same as they were before. So we waited until we were both sure this was what we wanted." Haley explained nervously.

Nathan squeezed her hand tighter. "And it is"

"Oh my god I'm so excited!" Brooke said jumping up and hugging the two.

"Really?" Haley questioned.

"Of course Haley, you two belong together."

"Oh I know" Nathan smiled looking over at his once again fiance.

"Why wouldn't we be excited?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know" She shrugged laughing slightly.

"You all know how Haley worries." Nathan explained wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

"We should toast." Brooke said as everyone took a seat around the table for dinner.

"What?" Lucas questioned her, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Look at us, we all have beautiful families, for the most part we are healthy." She said with a slight nod towards Haley. "We should celebrate and toast to that."

"I'll do it." Haley smiled as everyone looked up at her when she stood. Nathan smiled up at her knowing what was coming. "Brooke is right we are all lucky people. Nathan and I are back together, you all are happier than ever, and we all have beautiful children. We also have one more thing to celebrate. Our health..." Haley smiled pausing as she looked around the table at her closest friends and children. As a single tear rolled town her cheek, accompanied by a large smile she uttered the words "I'm cancer free."

Jamie nearly fell out of his seat as he got up to hug his mother, understanding what that meant better than his sister. As he tackled his mother in a hug Lucas and Julian both questioned "What?" And Brooke and Peyton started to cry with Haley.

"Haley's doctor called us in yesterday to tell us." Nathan filled in for Haley as he got up and lifted Jamie from his mothers arms. That way Brooke and Peyton, who had gotten up and waited patiently to hug Haley, could do just that. Both girls squeezed her tight and Haley smiled at Nathan through the tears. This was why she was here, to be with her friends and family. She couldn't be happier to do just that. Nathan's face mirrored Haley's as tears even welled in his eyes and he said a silent prayer of thanks. He got the love of his life back and even through the struggle, they were better than ever.

* * *

"This was definitely one of my top ten best days." Haley smiled that evening, her and Nathan were laying in front of the fireplace together.

"Yeah" Nathan smiled running a hand along her side.

Haley leaned up to stretch and as she did she looked around. "This place is a mess." Nathan only laughed as she started to get up and sort out the piles of toys from the trash.

"Hey what is that?" Nathan questioned.

"Huh?"

"On the tree..." He pointed "Right above the snowman, and next to the ornament we got at Disney World."

"Here?" Haley questioned moving over to the tree and looking around.

"No, lower. Under the ornament we got for Jamie's first Christmas." He smirked as she turned around and kept looking.

"Nathan!" She gasped lightly looking at it. "What did you do?"

Nathan stood up and moved behind her. He removed the ribbon containing the diamond ring from the tree.

"You should have a ring." He moved to get down on one knee. "We've faced a lot, ya'know? But we survived it all and are only stronger because of it. So that's what this ring means, we face things together and come out the end stronger. We are each others support system. We can face the world together. Always and Forever. Marry me again and lets spend the next fifty years with each other."

"Of course" Haley smiled as she pulled Nathan to his feet and kissed him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "This is beautiful." She smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Only the best for my girl." Nathan smiled back.

"Your girl." Haley sighed leaning against his chest. "That sounds nice."

"It sounds perfect." Nathan said kissing her forehead.


End file.
